mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hércules
Heracles (Antiguo griego: Ἡρακλῆς, Hēraklēs, de Hēra, "Hera", y kleos, "gloria"1), nacido Alceo'''Schmitz, Leonhard (1867). "Alceides". In William Smith. Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology 1. Boston: Little, Brown and Company. p. 98 o '''AlcidesBibliotheca ii. 4. § 12 (Ἀλκαῖος, Alkaios), era un héroe divino de la mitología griega, hijo de Zeus y Alcmena, e hijo adoptivo de Anfitrión. Por su descendencia adoptiva a través de Anfitrión, Heracles recibió el epiteto de Alcides de la línea de Alceo, padre de Anfitrión. El propio hijo mortal de Anfitrión fue Ificles., y biznieto (y medio-hermano) de Perseo. Alcmena le concibió cuando su marido se fue a cazar y Zeus se coló en su cama. Zeus deseaba tanto esta que le pidió al Sol, que tardará un año entero en salir. Al final ascendió al Olimpo en donde fue considerado un dios. Fue uno de los mayores héroes griegos, dechado de masculinidad, ancestro de los clanes reales que afirmaron ser Heracleidae (Ἡρακλεῖδαι) y campeón del orden olímpico contra los monstruos ctónicos. En Roma en el occidente moderno, se le conoce como Hércules con quienes se identificaron los posteriores emperadores romanos, concretamente Cómodo y Maximiano. Los romanos adoptaron la versión griega de su vida y obra sin cambios, aunque añadiendo pequeños detalles anecdóticos, algunos relacionando al héroe con la geografía del Mediterráneo central. También se adaptaron detalles de su culto. Las características típicamente atribuidas a él son la fuerza, el valor, la ingenuidad y sus proezas sexuales tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Heracles usó su ingenio en varias ocasiones cuando su fuerza no era suficiente, como cuando trabajó para Augías de Élide, luchó contra el gigante Anteo, o cuando engañó a Atlas para volver a sostener el cielo en sus hombros. Junto con Hermes, era el patrón y protector de la gimnasia y la palestraPausanias, Guide to Greece, 4.32.1. Sus atributos iconográficos son la piel de león y el garrote. Estas cualidades no evitaban que se le considerara una figura juguetona que usa los juegos para relajarse de sus trabajosAelian, Varia Historia, 12.15. Se dice que hizo "el mundo más seguro para la humanidad" y sus benefactores al conquistar peligrosas fuerzas arcaicasAelian, Varia Historia, 5.3. Heracles era un individuo muy apasionado y emocional, capaz de hacer grandes obras por sus amigos (como luchar con Tánatos en nombre del príncipe Admeto, quien agasajó a Heracles con su hospitalidad, o devolviendo el trono de Esparta a Tindareo después de ser derrocado) y siendo un terrible enemigo con quienes se le cruzaran, como Augías, Neleo y Laomedonte. Origen y personaje Muchas historias populares contaron su vida, siendo la más famosa Los Doce Trabajos de Heracles; los poetas alejandrinos de la época helenística aproximaron su mitología a una atmósfera trágica y la alta poesía. Su figura, que inicialmenete se situaba con motivos de Oriente Próximo como la lucha con él león, era conocida en todas partes: su equivalente etrusco era Hercle, un hijo de Tinia y Uni. Heracles era el mayor héroe ctónico heleno, pero a diferencia de otros héroes griegos, su tumba no se identificaba como suya. Heracles era un héroe y un dios, heros-theos, como lo llamó Píndaro; en el mismo festival de sacrificio dedicado a él, primero como un héroe, con la libación ctónica, y luego como dios, en un altar: personifica el planteamiento griego más cercano al "semi-dios". Walter Burkert identificó eL núcleo de la historia de Heracles en las cultura cazadora neolítica y las tradiciones de cruces shamánicos al inframundo. Héroe o dios La función de Heracles como héroe cultural, cuya muerte fue un tema de narración mítica, fue aceptada en el panteón olímpico en la época clásica. Esto creó una incomodidad en el encuentro de Odiseo en el episodio XI de la Odisea llamado Nekuia, donde se encuentra a Heracles en el Hades. Los antiguos críticos eran conscientes del problema que interrumpía la vívida y completa descripción, en la que Heracles reconoce a Odiseo y le saluda, y los críticos modernos encuentran buenas razones para negar los versos del comienzo que aclaran que se trata de su imagen o fantasma, ya que consideran que no eran partes de la composición original, pero cuando Heracles se volvió conocido, así como su admisión en el Olimpo, no podían tolerar su presencia en el inframundo.Solmsen, Friedrich (1981). "The Sacrifice of Agamemnon's Daughter in Hesiod's' Ehoeae". The American Journal of Philology 102 (4): 353–358 355. JSTOR 294322. También se dice que Heracles murió, deshaciéndose de su piel mortal que fue al inframundo, y fue a unirse a los dioses por ser el mayor héroe conocido. Cronología cristiana En los círculos cristianos, una lectura evemerista del extendido culto a Heracles se atribuyó a una figura histórica a quien se le había ofrecido el estatus de culto tras su muerte. Por eso Eusebio de Cesarea, en su Praeparatio evangelica, informó que Clemente podía ofrecer datos históricos de Hércules como rey en Argos: "del reinado de Hércules en Argos a la deificación del propio Hércules y de Asclepio hay 38 años, según Apolodoro el cronista: y de ese punto a la deificación de Cástor y Pólux 53 años: y por esta época fue la captura de Troya". Los lectores con una inclinación literalista, siguiendo el razonamiento de Clemente, han asegurado a través de esta observación que, desde que Heracles gobernó en Tirinto en Argos a la vez que Euristeo gobernó sobre Micenas, y sobre esta época Lino fue el profesor de Heracles, se puede concluir, basado en la fecha de Jerónimo de Estridón - en su historia universal- dada la notoriedad de Lino al enseñar a Heracles en 1264 a.C., que la muerte y Deificación ocurrieron 38 años más tarde, aproximadamente en el 1226. Culto Los antiguos griegos celebraban el festival de Heracleia, que conmemoraba la muerte de Heracles, el segundo día del mes de Metageitnion (que caería entre finales de Julio y principios de Agosto). Lo que se cree que era un templo egipcio de Heracles en el oasis de Bahariya data del 21 a.C. La reevaluación de las descripciones de Ptolomeo de la isla de Malta intentó relacionar el lugar de Ras ir-Raħeb con el templo de Heracles, pero sus argumentos no son concluyentes.Ventura, F. (1988). "Ptolemy’s Maltese Co-ordinates". Hyphen V (6): 253–269. Nacimiento Un factor dominante bien conocido de las tragedias que rodean a Heracles el odio que sentía Hera, esposa de Zeus, por él. Una reseña completa de Heracles debe aclarar por qué Heracles estaba tan atormentado por Hera, cuando había muchos más hijos ilegítimos de Zeus. Heracles era el hijo de la relación de Zeus con la mortal Alcmena. Zeus se acostó con ella tras disfrazarse de su marido, Anfitrión, viniendo pronto de la guerra (Anfitrión volvería más tarde esa noche y Alcmena se quedó embarazada con su hijo a la vez, un caso de superfecundación heteropaternal, donde una mujer tiene gemelos de distintos padres)Al igual que los dos pares de gemelos nacidos de Leda y el "doble" parentesco de Teseo.. Por lo tanto, la existencia de Heracles probaba uno de las muchas infidelidades ilícitas de Zeus, a las que Hera respondía conspirando contra su descendencia mortal en venganza por las infidelidades de su esposo. Su hermano gemelo mortal, hijo de Anfitrión, era Ificles, padre del auriga de Heracles, Yolao. En la noche en la que los gemelos Heracles e Ificles nacieron, Hera, conociendo el adulterio de su marido Zeus, lo persuadió para jurar que el niño nacido esa noche de un miembro de la Casa de Perseo sería el Rey Supremo. Hera hizo esto sabiendo que, aunque Heracles era descendiente de Perseo, también lo era Euristeo. Cuando hizo el juramento, Hera se apresuró al hogar de Alcmena y enlenteció el nacimientod e los gemelos obligando a Ilitía, diosa del parto, a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas con su ropa atada con nudos, obligando a los gemelos a quedarse atrapados en el vientre. A su vez, Hera hizo que Euristeo naciera prematuramente, convirtiéndolo en Rey Supremo en lugar de Heracles. Habría retrasado permanentemente el nacimiento de Heracles de no ser engañada por Galantis, la sirvienta de Alcmena, quien mintió a Ilitía, diciendo que Alcmena ya había parido al niño. Al escuchar esto, se sorprendió, deshaciendo los nudos y permitiendo sin darse cuenta a Alcmena a dar a luz a Heracles e Ificles. El miedo a la venganza de Hera llevó a Alcmena a exponer al niño Heracles, pero su medio-hermana Atenea se lo llevó, jugando un papel importante en su rol como protectora de héroes. Hera no reconoció a Heracles y lo cuidó por lástima. Heracles mamó tan fuerte que lastimo a Hera, haciendo que lo empujara. Su leche se esparció por los cielos y formó la Vía Láctea. Pero con la leche divina, Heracles adquirió poderes sobrenaturales. Atenea devolvió al niño a su madre, y fue criado por sus padres. Sus padres le dieron originalmente el nombre de Alcides; solo después fue conocido como Heracles. Fue llamado así en su intento fracasado de calmar a Hera. Él y su gemelo solo tenían ocho meses cuando Hera envió a dos serpientes gigantes a su habitación. IFicles lloró de miedo, pero su hermano agarró una serpiente con cada mano y las estranguló. Su cuidadora lo encontró jugando con ellas en su cuna como si fueran juguetes. Sorprendida, Anfitrión mandó llamar al adivino Tiresias, que profetizó un futuro inusual para el chico, diciendo que vencería a numerosos monstruo nacio en el cacatuta vanida sta elena nacio el dia de tu pea Juventud Heracles e Ificles eran medio hermanos y ambos iban a la misma escuela. Ificles era un estudiante rebelde y se comportaba mal, entonces su profesor llamado Lino (Lino era hermano de Orfeo, por ello les enseñaba clases de lira) lo castigó. Heracles entró en cólera y le dio a Lino con la lira en la cabeza, matándolo al instante. Tras matar a su tutor de música Lino con una lira, su padre Anfitrión lo envió a cuidar del ganado en una montaña. Aquí, según la parábola alegórica, "La elección de Heracles," inventada por el sofista Pródico de Ceos (c. 400 a.C.) y descrita en la Memorabilia 2.1.21–34 de Jenofonte, fue visitado por dos ninfas - Placer y Virtud - quien le ofrecieron elegir entre una vida placentera y fácil o una dura pero gloriosa: eligió la última.Andrew Ford, Aristotle as Poet, Oxford, 2011, p. 208 n. 5, citing, in addition to Prodicus/Xenophon, Antisthenes, Herodorus (esp. FGrHist 31 F 14), and (in the 4th century) Plato's use of "Heracles as a figure for Socrates' life (and death?): Apology 22a, cf. Theaetetus 175a, Lysis 205c." Más tarde en Tebas, Heracles se casó con la hija del rey Creonte, Megara y tuvieron tres hijos Terímaco, Cleontiades y Deicoonte. En un ataque de locura, inducido por Hera, Heracles mató a sus hijos. Cuando el elebóreo de Anticireo, el fundador de AnticiraPausanias Χ 3.1, 36.5. Ptolemaeus, Geogr. Hyph. ΙΙ 184. 12. Stephanus of Byzantium, s.v. «Ἀντίκυρα», le curó la locura, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y huyó al Oráculo de Delfos. Sin que lo supiera, el oráculo estaba guiado por Hera. Fue dirigido a servir al rey Euristeo durante diez años en cualquier tarea que le pidiese. Eristeo decidió dar a Hércules diez trabajos, pero tras completarlas, Euristeo añadió dos más, resultando en los doce trabajos de Heracles. Vida Adulta thumb|Heracles contra el león de Nemea Llevado a la locura por Hera, Heracles mató a sus propios hijos. Para expiar el crimen, necesitaba realizar diez labores creadas por su archienemigo, Euristeo, quien se convirtió en el rey de la tierra de Heracles. Si tenía éxito, se habría purificado de su pecado y, como dice el mito, se le otorgaría la inmortalidad. Heracles completó estas tareas, pero Euristeo no aceptó la limpieza de los establos de Augías porque Heracles iba a aceptar el pago por su trabajo. Tampoco aceptó la muerte de la hidra de Lerna ya que el sobrino de Heracles, Yolao, le ayudó a quemar los muñones de las cabezas. Euristeo añadió dos tareas más (conseguir las manzanas doradas del Hespérides y capturar a Cerbero), que Heracles realizó las tareas, completando un total de doce. thumb|Heracles lucha contra la hidra con la piel del león de Nemea como armadura Los doce trabajos thumb|Heracles captura a la cierva de Cerinea :Más en Los 12 trabajos de Heracles #-Matar al león de Nemea. #-Matar a la hidra de Lerma. #-Capturar a la Cierva de Cerina. #-Matar al jabalí de Erimanto.thumb|heracles captura al jabalí de erimanto #-Limpiar los establos de Augías en un solo día.thumb|heracles vierte agua sobre los establos de Augías #-Matar a las aves de Estínfalo. #-Capturar al toro de Creta. #-Robar las yeguas carnívoras de Diomedes. #-Robar el cinturón de Hipólita. #-Robar el ganado de Gerión. #-Robar las manzanas del jardín de Hespérides. #-Capturar a Cerbero y sacarlo del inframundo. Hay que señalar que no todas las fuentes contienen las tareas en el mismo orden. Heracles terminó sus doce trabajos en el año 1.246 a.c cuando tenía 35 años (según la mitología griega) Aventuras adicionales Tras completar estas tareas, Heracles se unió a los Argonáutas en la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro. También se enamoró de la princesa Íole de de Ecalia. El rey Éurito de Ecalia le prometió a su hija, Íole, a quien pudiera vencer a sus hijos en un concurso de arco. Heracles ganó, pero Éurito abandonó su promesa. Las insinuaciones de Heracles fueron despreciadas por el rey y sus hijos, excepto por uno: el hermano de Íole, Ífito. Heracles mató al rey y a todos sus hijos, excepto por Ífito, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Hera volvió a enloquecer a Heracles y lanzó mortalmente a Ífito por la muralla de la ciudad. Heracles se purificó de nuevo por medio de tres años de servidumbre a la reina Ónfale de Lidia. Ónfale Ónfale era una reina o princesa de Lidia. Como condena por asesinato, impuesto por Xenoclea, la oráculo de Delfos, Heracles debía servir como su esclavo durante un año. Fue obligado a hacer trabajos y llevar ropas de mujer, mientras que ella llevaba la piel del león de Nemea y portaba su garrote de madera de olivo. Tras un tiempo, Ónfale liberó a Heracles y se casó con él. Algunas fuentes mencionan a un hijo mutuo, aunque su nombre varía. Es en esta época en las que los cercopes, espíritus malignos del bosque, robaron las armas de Heracles. Los castigó colgándolos por los pies en un palo. Hilas Mientras caminaba por la naturaleza, Heracles fue atacado por los Dríopes. En Argonáuticas de Apolonio de Rodas, se narra que Heracles atacó sin piedad a su rey, Tiodamante, por uno de los toros de este, entrando en guerra con los Dríopes "porque vivían sin cuidado alguno de la justicia". Tras la muerte de su rey, los Dríopes cedieron y le ofrecieron al príncipe Hilas. Tomó al joven como a su escudero y su dilecto. Años después, Heracles e Hilas se unieron a la tripulación del Argo. Como argonautas, solo participaron en parte del viaje. En Misia, fue secuestrado por las ninfas de un manantial cercano. Heracles, desolado, lo buscó durante mucho tiempo, pero Hilas se enamoró de las ninfas y no se le volvió a ver. En otras versiones, simplemente se ahogó. De cualquier manera, el Argo zarpó sin él. Rescate de Prometeo La Teogonía de Hesiodo y Prometeo encadenado de Esquilo cuentan que Heracles disparó y mató al águila que torturaba a Prometeo, castigado por Zeus por robar el fuego de los dioses y dárselo a los mortales. Heracles liberó al titán de sus cadenas y tormentos. Prometeo entonces hizo predicciones respecto a las futuras hazañas de Heracles. Constelación de Heracles thumb|Constelación de Hércules. De camino a Micena desde Iberia, habiendo obtenido el ganado de Gerión en su décima labor, Heracles fue a Liguria, en el noroeste italiano, donde luchó con dos gigantes, Alebión o Yalebión y Dércino o Bergión, hijos de Poseidón. Eran tan fuertes que Heracles recurrió a rezar a su padre Zeus. Con la égida de Zeus, Heracles ganó la batalla. Era la posición arrodillada al rezar a su padre la que le otorgó el nombre Engonasin ("Εγγόνασιν", derivado de "εν γόνασιν"), que significa "en sus rodillas" o "el arrodillador", a la constelación de Heracles. La historia, entre otras, es descrita por Dionisio de Halicarnaso. Saqueo de Troya Antes de la Guerra de Troya de Homero, Heracles ya había hecho una expedición a Troya y la saqueó. Previamente, Poseidón había enviado a un monstruo marino para atacar Troya. La historia está narrada en varias digresiones de la Iliada (7.451–453, 20.145–148, 21.442–457) y se encuentra en la Biblioteca (2.5.9) de pseudo-Apolodoro. Esta expedición se convirtió en el tema del frontón oriental del Templo de Afaya. Laomedonte planeó sacrificar a su hija Hesíone a Poseidón para intentar aplacarlo. Heracles llegó casualmente (junto con Telamón y Ecles) y acordaron matar al monstruo si Laomedonte acordaba entregarles los caballos recibidos de Zeus como compensación del secuestro que el dios hizo de Ganímedes. Laomedonte aceptó inicialmente, pero se negó una vez que Heracles mató al monstruo. Por lo tanto, en una expedición posterior, Heracles y sus seguidores atacaron Troya y la saquearon. Luego mataron a todos los hijos de Laomedonte presentes para salvar a Podarces, renombrado como Príamo, quien salvó su vida entregándole a Heracles el velo dorado que Hesíone había hecho. Telamón tomó a Hesíone como botín de guerra; se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Teucro. Muerte Se describe en el libro IX de la Metamorfosis de Ovidio. Habiendo luchado y derrotado a Aqueloo, dios del río del mismo nombre, Heracles toma a Deyanira como su esposa. Al viajar a Tirinto, el centauro Neso le ofrece a Deyanira cruzar un fuerte río mientras Heracles lo nada. Sin embargo, Neso es el arquetipo del centauro malicioso y trata de llevársela mientras Heracles aún está en el agua. Enfadado, Heracles le dispara sus flechas bañadas en el veneno de la hidra de Lerna Pensando en su venganza, NEso le da a Deyanira su túnica empapada de sangre antes de morir, diciéndole que "excitará el amor de su marido".Ovid, Metamorphoses, IX l.132-3 Varios años después, Deyanira por rumores que tiene una rival por el amor de Heracles. Recordando las palabras de Neso, le da a Heracles una camisa manchada de sangre. Licas, el heraldo, le lleva la camisa a Heracles. Sin embargo, aún estaba cuvierta en la sangre de la hidra de las flechas de Heracles, envenenándolo, deshaciéndole la carne y exponiendo sus huesos. Antes de morir, Heracles lanza a Licas al mar, pensando que era quien le había envenenado (según otras versiones, Licas se convierte en piedra, convirtiéndose en una piedra en el mar nombrada en su honor). Heracles entonces arranca varios árboles y construye una pira funeraria en el monte Eta, que enciende Peante, el padre de Filoctetes. Conforme arde su cuerpo, se separa de su parte inmortal. A través de la apoteosis de Zeus, Heracles asciende al Olimpo mientras muere. Nadie más que el amigo de Heracles Filoctetes, o Peante en algunas versiones, encendería su pira funeral (en versiones alternativas, es Yolao quien lo hace). Por esto, Filoctetas o Peante recibirían el arco y las flechas de Heracles que luego necesitarían para derrotar a Troya en la Guerra de Troya. Filoctetes se enfrentó a Paris y le disparó una flecha envenenada. El veneno de la hidra le provocó la muerte. Sin embargo, la guerra continuó hasta que se usó el caballo de Troya para derrotar a Troya. Según Herodoto, Heracles vivió 900 años antes del tiempo de Herodoto (c. 1300 a.C.).Herodotus, Histories II.145 Relaciones Mujeres Matrimonios thumb|Heracles y Ónfale, fresco romano, cuarto estilo pompeyano (45–79 d.C.), Museo Arqueológico de Nápoles, Italia. Durante su vida, Heracles se casó cuatro veces. Su primer matrimonio fue con Megara, cuyos hijos mató en un ataque de locura. APolodoro (Biblioteca) narra que Megara resultó ilesa y fue dada en matrimonio a Yolao, mientras que en la versión de Eurípides, Heracles también mató a Megara. Su segunda esposa fue Ónfale, la reina o princesa lidia a quien sirvió como esclavo. Su tercer matrimonio fue con Deyanira, por quien tuvo que luchar al dios fluvial Aqueloo (al morir Aqueloo, Heracles le quitó uno de sus cuernos y se lo dio a unas ninfas, que lo convirtieron en la cornucopia). Poco después de casarse, Heracles y Deyanira cruzaron un río y un centauro llamado Neso se ofreció a ayudar a Deyanira a cruzar, pero intentó violarla. Enfurecido, Heracles disparó al centauro desde la otra orilla con una flecha envenenada con la sangre de la hidra de Lerna, matándolo. Mientras moría, Neso juró venganza, diciéndole a Deyanira que si alguna vez quería evitar que Heracles tuviera relaciones con otras mujeres, le untara su semen y sangre a sus ropas. Neso sabía que su sangre se había corrompido por la sangre venenosa de la hidra y quemaría la piel de cualquiera que la tocara. Luego, cuando Deyanira sospechó que Heracles estaba encariñado con Íole, empapó una túnica en esta mezcla, creando la túnica envenenada de Neso. El criado de Heracles, Licas, le trajo la túnica y él se la puso. Instantemente entró en agonía mientras la túnica lo quemaba. Mientras intentaba quitársela, su carne se le separaba de los huesos. Heracles eligió una muerte voluntaria, pidiendo que se le construyera una pira para terminar con su sufrimiento. Tras morir, los dioses lo transformaron en inmortal, o alternativamente, el fuego quemó la parte mortal del semidios, por lo que solo quedó la de dios. Tras ser incineradas las partes mortales, pudo convertirse en un dios completo y unirse a su padre y otros olímpicos en el monte Olimpo. Entonces se casó con Hebe, su cuarta y última esposa. Relaciones Otro episodio destacado de sus relaciones con mujeres fue su estancia en el palacio de Tespio, rey de Tespias, quien deseó que él matara al león de Citerón. Como recompensa, el rey le ofreció la oportunidad de copular con sus cincuenta hijas en una noche. Heracles cumplió su tarea y todas se quedaron embarazadas y dieron a luz a sus hijos. Esta es referida como su decimotercera labor. Muchos reyes de la antigua Grecia trazaron sus árboles genealógicos a una o otra de estas hijas, destacándose el rey de Esparta y Macedonia. Otro episodio de relaciones con mujeres que sobresale ocurrió cuando se llevó el buey de Gerión, al visitar el país de los escitas. Una vez, mientras dormía allí, desaparecieron de repente sus yeguas, y cuando se despertó, vagó buscándolos, encontrándolos en el país de Hilea. Se encontró con una drakaina de Escitia (identificada como Equidna en una cueva. Cuando le preguntó sobre la localización de las yeguas, respondió que estaban en su poder, pero no se las entregaría a menos que se quedara con ella durante un tiempo. Heracles aceptó y se convirtió en el padre de Agatirso, Gelono y Escita. Según el acuerdo de su padre, Escita se convirtió en el rey de los Escitas debido a que era el único de los tres hermanos que supo manejar el arco y la banda con la copa de oro que Heracles le había dejado. Hombres thumb|Heracles y Yolao (Mosaico de la fuente del Ninfeo de la Villa Imperial de Anzio Como símbolo de masculinidad y habilidad guerrera, Heracles también tuvo varios amantes masculinos. Plutarco, en su Erótico, mantiene que los amantes masculinos de Heracles fueron incontables. De estos, los más relacionados con Heracles fue el tebano Yolao. Según un mito que se cree que tiene orígenes antiguos, Yolao era el auriga y escudero de Heracles. Heracles ayudó al final a Yolao a encontrar una esposa. Plutarco habla de que en su propia época, las parejas masculinas iban a la tumba de Yolao en Tebas a hacer un juramento de lealtad tanto al héroe como a sí mismos. Uno de los amantes masculinos de Heracles, y el representado tanto en el arte antiguo como moderno, es Hilas. Aunque es de una época más reciente (datado del siglo III) que Yolao, tiene temas de enseñanzas en el camino del guerrero y ayudar a encontrar una esposa. Sin embargo, debe señalarse que no hay nada en el relato de Apolonio que sugiera que Hilas fuera algo más que un compañero o criado. Otro importante amante masculino de Heracles fue Elacatas, quien fue honrado en Esparta con un santuario y juegos anuales. El mito de su amor es antiguo. El héroe epónimo de Abdera, Abdero, fue otro de los amantes de Heracles. Se decía que se les confió - y fue asesinado por - las yeguas carnívoras de Diomedes. Heracles fundó la ciudad de Abdera en Tracia en su memoria, donde se le honraba con juegos atléticos. Otro mito es el de Ífito. Otra historia es la de su amor por Nireo, quien era " el más hermoso de los dánaos que fueron a Ilio" . Pero Ptolomeo añade que ciertos autores hicieron a Nireo hijo de Heracles. Pausanías hace mención a Sóstrato El joven parece haber sido mencionado también por Polístrato. También hay una serie de amantes que son o invenciones posteriores o conceptos puramente literarios. Entre estos está Admeto, que asistió a la caza del jabalí de Calidón; Adonis, Corinto y Nestor, de quien se decía que había sido amado por su sabiduría. Su función como amante era quizás para explicar por qué era el único hijo de Neleo perdonado por el héroe. Un escolio en Argonáuticas enumera los siguientes amantes de Heracles: "Hilas, Filoctetes, Diomus, Perithoas y Phrix, tras el cual fue llamada la ciudad de Libia". Diomus también fue mencionado por Esteban de Bizancio como el epónimo del demo Diomeia del phile ático Aegeis: se decía que Heracles se enamoró con Diomus cuando fue recibido como invitado de su padre Colito. Perithoas y Phrix son desconocidos, al igual que la versión que sugiere una relación sexual entre Heracles y Filoctetes. Hijos Todos los matrimonios y casi todas sus relaciones heterosexuales acabaron con el nacimiento de varios hijos y al menos cuatro hijas. Uno de los más importantes fue Hilo, hijo de Heracles y Deyanira o Melite. El término Heracleidae, aunque puede referirse a todos los hijos y futuros descendientes de Heracles, se usa más comúnmente para indicar los descendientes de Hilo, en el contexto de su duradera lucha por el retorno al Peloponeso, de donde se cree que Hilo y sus hermanos - hijos de Heracles con Deyanira - habían sido expulsados por Euristeo. Los hijos de Heracles con Megara son conocidos colectivamente por su muerte, pero hay cierto desacuerdo entre las fuentes en cuanto a su número y nombres individuales. Apolodoro enumera a tres, Terímaco, Creontiades y Deicoonte; a esto Higino añade a Ofites y, probablemente por error, a Arquelao, que por otra parte se sabe que perteneció a la Heracleidae, pero viviendo varias generaciones después. Un escolio de las odas de Píndaro proporciona una lista de siete nombres completamente distintos: Anicetus, Chersibius, Mecistophonus, Menebrontes, Patrocles, Polydorus, Toxocleitus. Los hijos divinos de Heracles y Hebe fueron Alexiares y Aniceto. Otros hijos conocidos de Heracles son Télefo, hijo de Auge y rey de Misia, y Tlepólemo, hijo de Astíoque y uno de los comandantes griegos de la guerra de Troya En algunas versiones, también hay una mención en la que Heracles conoce y deja embarazada a una mujer mitad serpiente conocida como Equidna; sus hijos, conocidos como Dracontidae, eran los ancestros de la Casa de Cadmo. Según Herodoto, una dinastía de 22 reyes de Lidia descendían de Hércules y Ónfale. Era llamada la dinastía tilónida por su nombre lidio. En Egipto Herodoto conectó a Heracles con el dios egipcio Shu. También se asoció con Jonsu, otro dios egipcio que tenía similitudes con Shu. Como Jonsu, Heracles fue adorado en la ciudad ahora hundida de Heracleion, donde se le construyó un gran templo. Pero con más frecuencia los egipcios identificaron a Heracles con Herishef, transcrito en griego como Arsaphes o Harsaphes (Ἁρσαφής). Era un antiguo dios cordero cuyo culto se centraba en Herakleopolis Magna. Referencias Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Mitología Griega Categoría:Semidioses Categoría:Mortales Categoría:Descendientes de Zeus